Magic Knights Rayeart: The Heart
by Fire Goddess Nyssa
Summary: What happens when the W.I.T.C.H. girls end up in Cephiro? Well come in and read if you wish to find out! Just restarted it, hope to get some readers!


Magic Knight Rayearth: The Heart 

To those of you that have come to read this, I bid you welcome! I started this story a very long time ago, then was hit with a writer's block and stopped. Well I'm going to attempt this again. The last time around I have some very nasty comments, but I had a few ones that were very kind. It is for them that I have decided to try this again!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Magic Knight's Rayearth OR W.I.T.C.H. I do however own the stories that come into my head!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of girls known as W.I.T.C.H. were walking towards their town park. They walked and moved a bush revealing a hidden cave. The girls walked in and stood around their leader Will. Will looked at her friends. "Ready?" When the others nodded she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar and the five were transformed. Will held out the Heart, but no portal was opened. Once or twice a week they'd go back to Meridian to see their blond headed queen friend. Will tried once again to open a portal, but to no avail. She looked to her friends for answers, but they shook their heads. If Will, the wielder of the heart, didn't know then they sure didn't! After three more attempts they became aggravated. Then, right as Will was going to say something, the heart began to shake and glow. A flash of light shot out and the familiar blue portal opened. The girls smiled, and walked through….only to find themselves falling form a very large height. Once they remembered they had wings, they began to fly and hovered high up. They looked around this new place which looked as if it had just gone through a big battle and was staring to blossom again. They did not know that they were in the magical land of the will known as Cephiro. They heard a noise, and turned to see a large ship in with the look of a red, Chinese dragon. Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia all screamed and flew back a bit. Hay-lin on the other hand began to act like a child in a toystore. "Oh wow look at that! Guys it's like a dragon ship thingie that floats and stuff! It's so cool!" The other four girls sighed, and then all of them froze at the sound of a screech.

They turned and found themselves infront of large bird-like mosnter. The monster screeched again and flew for the group, but a voice called out.

"Winds of Protection!" A large shield of winds appeared and blocked the monster sending it flying backwards. The girls turned to Hay-lin, but she shook her head looking just as confused as them.

"Wasn't me!" As the girls tried to figure out what had happened, a second voice called out.

"Flame Arrow!" Then a stream of flames, swift as an arrow, shot past the group striking the monster. The girls then turned to Taranee, but she shrugged.

"Do not look at me, I didn't do that!" Then a third voice called out.

"Water Dragon!" A dragon made of water with red eyes flew past and struck the monster destroying it. The group turned to Irma, but she shook her head.

"Ok as much as I may wish I could do that, I can't!" The girls floated there puzzled.

Unknown to them the three girls known as the Legendary Magic Knights were floating behind them in large suits of armor known as mashins(or Rune Gods for those who have only seen the English version.). The three flew up to the point that the helmets of the mashin were right behind the group. The three knights silently tried to figure out who the strange girls with wings were. Were these girls faeries who had grown to a normal person's size, or were they some kind of humanshaped monsters? These, along with many others, were the questions silently running through the Knight's minds.

The W.I.T.C.H. girls all blinked and straightened. Will leaned in and whispered.

"You guys get the feeling we're being watched?" The others nodded, and they all turned around and came face to face with three large mashin. As the girls screamed and flew back in surprise, Hay-lin turned and flew off…..right into the dragon shaped ship's head. Both the knights and the other members of the W.I.T.C.H group winced at the sight. Hay-lin slid down the head until she fell off. The red mashin flew over and caught her in one of it's large hands. Hay-lin sat up and rubbed her head. She looked up and just waved skittishly.

"Umm…thanks big guy!" The female voice giggled from inside the machine. "I'm not a guy!" The green mashin's voice spoke up.

"Perhaps it would be better to finish our business and return to the castle." The knights bid farewell to their friends onboard the ship and then led the W.I.T.C.H. girls away towards a large building in the distance. The girls gasped when they saw the castle, which had been rebuilt since the recient battle. The girls looked at eachother, the same thoughts running through each of their heads. They didn't know where they were, and they were very confused.

That's all for now…I hope to get some reviews before I rewrite more!


End file.
